Temptation & Courage!
by Midnight-Sage
Summary: Troy is gay. He came out after the winter musical and everyone has finally accepted it and the judgement is over. That had been the biggest challenge Troy had faced. But know his next big task is to turn the recently converted Ryan Evans back to his side!
1. Prologue: The Winter Musical!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or High School Musical!

Pairing: Ryan & Troy

Summary: Troy is gay. He came out after the winter musical and everyone has finally accepted it and the judgement is over. That had been the niggest challenge Troy had faced. But know his next big task is to turn the recently converted Ryan Evans back to his side after being turned straight by meetings with a homophobic group. Will he be able to do this during the Spring Musical?

Warning!: This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it is really bad. Yes there will be mature scenes boy on boy!

The Winter Musical!

Thunderous applause echoed through the auditorium of East High. The seats were full for the final night of the winter musical "Twinkle Town!" Troy and Gabriella were centre stage basking in the applause. Ryan and Sharpay had bowed previously but were adjusting to not getting the huge applause from their audience. Kelsi was then ushered onto stage by Miss Darbus as Troy and Gabriella joined the line with Ryan, Sharpay and the rest of the cast.

The applause stopped just as quickly as it had started when Miss Darbus and Kelsi were now center stage. Miss Darbus smiled and projected her voice saying "Last but certainly not least can we have a loud amount of applause for the writer & composer of our winter musical, Miss Kelsi Nielsen!" Kelsi looked at Miss Darbus and shook her head at her but she was interupted by a large round of applause which she blushed at and then smiled weakly before joining the cast and then they all took one last bow.

The curtain was lowered and the cast now relaxed. Miss Darbus chanted "Brava and Bravo!" Then she dashed off and muttered something about getting herself ready for the following morning. Alot of the cast left the stage leaving Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi on stage. Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella hugged him tightly back and then broke it. She then stared into his deep blue eyes and leaned into kiss him.

Troy moved backwards raising his hands. "Sorrys Gabs I can't!" Gabriella looked at him in confusion and said simply "What?" Sharpay and Ryan were watching in their own form of dramatic reactions. Kelsi just tried to listen discreetly but she knew it would look bad so just turned to face them. She noticed Troy's face beginning in his cheeks was turning a shade of deep scarlet. Troy then opened his lips and said "I need to tell you all something!"

But before he could say anything there was a loud outburst of noise coming toward them. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Martha, Taylor and many other of their fellow classmates were beginning to approach them congratulating them. But Sharpay shouted "Everybody quiet!!" Everybody turned to look at her except Ryan who was rubbing his ears from the blasting noise from his sister's loud outburst. Sharpay then smiled and said sweetly "Sorry but Troy was about to make a announcement!"

Everybody then turned towards Troy. Troy gulped but looked straight into the eyes of Gabriella. "Well this is hard for me to say... I mean ... I ... Oh Boy ...!" Sharpay then interupted him again, "Just spit it out Bolton!" He looked at her as little bits of sweat began developing on his forehead. "Ok, well Gabriella I ... I don't think this is gonna work between us anymore!" Troy finally said in anxiety. Gabriella looked at him with tears slowly beginning to develop in her eyes, she then then looked at him and let out a single "Why?"

Troy flushed face darkened once more and he truely looked like a tomato now. "Gabriella this is just as hard for me!" Gabriella then looked at him angrily and said "What do you mean?! I am not the one chucking you!" Troy gasped slightly and looked at her with a feeling of fear growing inside himself. "Gabriella its not you...!" Before he could finish, Gabriella interupted him and said "Is there someone else?" She then turned to glare at Sharpay who looked shocked and quickly covered her open mouth with her freshly manicured right hand.

"No Gabi its not what you think!" Troy quickly said trying to get her to calm down. "Then what is it Troy?! Tell me Troy! I am dying to know!" Gabriella said vindictively. Troy then had a surge of anger come over him and shouted "I don't find you attractive because IM GAY!" Troy moments after saying this looked shocked. The people around had varied reactions a few of the girls gave him "awws", while others gasped and began to talk. Sharpay burst into tears uopn hearing the news and ran out of the room with Ryan and a few others chasing after her to make sure she was ok.

Gabriella looked Troy in the eyes and said "Ok!" She looked completely defeated and then turned and slowly left the auditorium. Kelsi smiled weakly at Troy and then indicated she was going to check on Gabriella. Now the only people left were the guys from the basketball team. Troy turned to them and said quickly "Guys, come on I can explain...!" Chad looked at him and said for all of them "UH we have to go ... um bye!" Then they all left in a rush to leave Troy with his thoughts.

A few days later Troy and Gabi talked and made up. He also talked to his team mates the following week and cleared the air. And after weeks on apologizing he got Sharpay to forgive him to and she just said "Well you can't be my boyfriend but you can be my gay best friend instead!" Then eventualy the school accepted it and life began to slowly move on as winter turned to spring.

But Troy felt his life was not moving on. He may of came out of the closet but he still needed to do one last thing for him to feel completely honest with himself. He had to tell the boy who had awakened his true sexuailty within him about his feelings toward him. Troy had to tell this boy he loved. Troy had to tell his friend he loved him. Troy had to tell Ryan Evans he loved him. But he was unsure how to start?

_That is chapter one done please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. The Sign Ups!

Chapter Two: The Sign Ups!

_Present Day:_

It was the beginning of the spring term after the four week winter break. The school was now free from the blanket of white snow which had concealed it from clear view. The sun was shining clearly in the once again cloudless blue sky. The school was once more decorated with the wildcat red and white banners.

Several yellow school buses drove up outside the school. The sounds of their engines joined the bustle of chatter; which was caused by the students who were already outside the school building. Troy was on the school bus nearest to the building. He looked out the smeared window hoping for some inspiration for what he planned to help him for what he had planned to happen during this term.

On the other side of the building a silver Audi TT pulled up in the drop-off bay in the student car park. This car belonged to Mrs Evans who was driving her two 16 year old twins to school. Ryan opened the left-hand back door and stepped out looking immaculate. He was wearing a pair of powder blue Armani jeans with a pink Armani shirt and on his head was a pink flatcap. He was also wearing a very nice pair of white trainers.

Sharpay Evans exited the silver Audi TT through its right-hand back door. She looked just like Ryan immaculately. She was wearing a pair of brown Prada sunglasses and she was also wearing a leopard print dress which matched her sunglasses which had been made for her especially. On her feet was a designer pair of black high heels.

Troy exited the bus quickly but making sure his school bag stayed firmly on his shoulder. He walked past the sea of people who only at the beginning of last term had been greeting his very arrival but know only weakly smiled toward him. He headed straight through the front exit of East High.

Sharpay and Ryan waved gooodbye to their mother as she drove back out of the student parking lot. They then looked at each other and nodded to the other one's approval that they looked fabulous. Then they walked in perfect time as they entered the east entrance into their school hall.

Gabriella was at her locker with Taylor as she was retrieving her books for her morning class. As she retrieved her advanced chemistry book from the back section of the top shelf of her locker, she then sighed deeply. Taylor looked at her pityfully. She had seen a change for the worse in Gabriella since her break up with Troy.

Gabriella smiled weakly at Taylor as she shut her locker door. But as she shut the door to her locker, she revealed Troy Bolton about halfway down the corridor coming toward their direction. Gabriella knew this would only put her in a worse mood so she sped around the corner of the corridor. Taylor opened her mouth to ask what the problem was but then she spotted the source. "Hi Troy!" Taylor said causing Troy to stop harshly.

Troy turned to see a menacing-looking Taylor staring at him. He looked at her with his sorrow filled face and put on a fake smile. "Hey Taylor did you have a nice christmas?" Troy asked fakely. Taylor smiled at him "Mine was good compared to some people!" Taylor replied smugly.

Troy just left hurt by her comment and headed slowly around the corner where his ex had turned moments before. He decided to walk slowly and steadily in a attempt to avoid his ex for as long as possible. Taylor decided not to let him off the hook so easily and sped after him

Sharpay and Ryan left their lockers with their collected Chemistry and Drama books and headed down the busy corridor their lockers could be found in. They reached the centre part of the school after greeting and waving to many of their new friends and peers due to their sucess in the winter musical.

The centre part of the school was a large circular dome connected to various other corridors. It also contained the huge East High bullentin board. The pair spotted Gabriella "Heartbroken" Montez signing first on the new sign up sheet for the spring musical. They waited for her to leave before signing up themselves.

Troy reached the centre of the school with Taylor right on his heels nagging him about how he should of told Gabi in private about his new found taste for boys before he told everyone and dumping her in the process. He just ignored her but was grabbed by one of the scented slender arms of Sharpay.

Sharpay kissed him on his nearest cheek and said "Hey gay best friend!" Troy frowned at her and said bluntly "Sharpay just because I am gay now doesn't mean I have lost my name!" Sharpay just hit him lightly in his arm and said "You are so funny silly!"

Troy just smiled silly before his eyes brought his attention to the set of photos taken from Twinkle Town which had been the winter musical. Ryan looked at him and said "Troy are you ok?" Ryan placed his hand on Troy's shoulder and gribbed it firmly. Troy nodded.

Ryan smiled and said "You should sign up for the musical it could be a laugh as friends!" Troy smiled and said "Yer it could help!" He then stood up and frowned slyly as he felt Ryan let go and signed the list. He then put the pen back as the bell rang for first lesson. Troy, Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor all headed toward their chemistry class.

_The second chapter is finished! Sorry it took so long for me to update I have write this three times and my internet goes down every time I update it and then I lost it. So please review I need some inspiration :)! Thanks for reading will update soon!_


	3. Chemistry Class!

**Chapter Three: Chemistry Class!**

Miss Tenny was writing the date and class objectives on the board just as the group snuck themselves inside the classroom. They noticed everyone was not sitting but were lined against the back wall of the classroom. They quickly rushed over to join their classmates. Miss Tenny then put down her chalk after finishing writing the objectives. She then smiled at the class before sitting at her desk but not taking her eyes off of them for a moment.

Miss Tenny then opened her lips to begin her speech; "Well class after last terms appaling results except our decathalon members of course, I feel it is necessary to sit you in a order that I fill you will work in to the best of your ability. But decathalon members you may choose where you may sit as you have earned it!" Miss Tenny then gestured for them to find seats. Gabriella and Taylor choose the desk at the front dead center so they could avoid any contact with Troy Bolton. But the other decathalon members were in other chemistry classses scheduled at other times due to their electives.

Miss Tenny smiled at the pair, glad they had picked good seats. "Well I guess we should start pairing you up! Ok there are definetly people I would like to be sepreated!" Miss Tenny announced as she began looking over them from one side of the line to the other. "Okay in the front desk to the right of the decathalon champions we will have Harold Ripper and Jason Cross!" Jason and the skater dude who loved to play the cello headed toward their desk in disapproval. "Now in the remaining front desk I would like Miss Evans and Mr Evans please.!" Sharpay and Ryan smiled at each other glad they would at least have each other.

Miss Tenny then looked at who remained. "Okay I would like Kelsi Nielson and Grant Tucker behind Gabriella and Taylor please!" Kelsi smiled at the boy who had auditioned for the winter musical and thought the word was "sneeze" instead of "see." They walked in silence to their desk and sat down neatly. "Next to them I would like Janet Spencer and Stacy Lamont (who both belonged to the school's cooking club), on the right side of them please!" They did as instructed and walked together to their assigned desk. "That leaves one desk remaining in the middle row! Now can you Zeke and Zoey King sit in that desk!" Zoey who played the flute in the school band smiled at him with her blue braces as they walked to their desk.

"Now the backrow people. I want in the centre desk Russell Antone and Simone Riley there please." Miss Tenny added in a bored tone of voice. Simone from the school choir smiled at Russell from the school wrestling team as they went to sit down at the nearby desk. "Now on the right please George Besay and Amy Fisher. By the way Amy what a lovely sculpture of yours in the art department. "Thank you Miss Tenny!" AMy said in embrassement. George smiled at his fellow art classmate and they sat down chatting.

Miss Tenny then looked at the two remaining students: Troy Bolton & Chad Danforth and knew she had made a mistake. "No way are you to sitting with each other after last term. But congratulations on the game. Okay Chad can you sit next to Miss Evans instead and Ryan can you come and sit at the back with Troy!" Chad moaned and looked at Troy with fear in his eye which Troy laughed at. He then watched Ryan come and sit next to him in silence. Ryan smiled at him but did not say a world. Just as Troy went to speak Miss Tenny began speaking of unstable chemical reactions, Troy did not want to risk detention so remained silent.

Troy tried to keep his focus but he found Miss Tenny's voice very droning and began to feel sleepy. The only thing that was stopping him from drifting of was the sound of Ryan's pen against his notebook. Troy observed that Ryan was taking notes on Miss Tenny's lesson at a furious speed. He never assumed Ryan was the note taking type. Then Troy heard his mother's voice in his head and she said "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" Troy then replied "Don't worry I won't!" Troy was then startled by a voice from beside him that said "You won't what Troy?" Troy turned to see Ryan look at him in confusion.

"Nothing don't worry about it Ryan, I was daydreaming is all!" Troy said covering his tracks quickly. He didn't wanna come across strange by saying he was talking to his mum. Ryan just laughed gently at him and said "Your a funny guy Troy." Troy then looked at him with a smile and said louder then he intended "I am?!" Miss Tenny let out a "Hem Hem. Is there something you would like to share with the class Troy?" Troy looked at her innocently and replied "No Miss Tenny!" Miss Tenny looked at him sternly, "May I continue then?" Troy then nodded. "As I was saying class for your homework read chapter three of your textbook and then answer the questions in the back and then hand those in next class. Enjoy the rest of your..." Miss Tenny was then cut off by the school bell and the rushing of students leaving the class.

Troy had just finished packing his bag and was going to ask Ryan to borrow his notes when he noticed he had already left with the majority of the class in the next class stampede. He just shrugged and said to himself "I can ask him next class!" He then headed out of the door and headed for his second period class which was Drama with his favourite teacher Miss Darbus.

_That is the end of chapter three! Sorry there has been nothing yet but I am trying to build up the atmosphere but things will start to develop oin the next chapter hopefully! Please review and give me some inspiraction._


	4. Drama Class!

**Chapter Four: Drama Class!**

As Troy left his chemistry class last, he was almost pushed out by Miss Tenny who moaned that she needed to get ready for her next class. So Troy reached to his surprise a almost empty hallway. Troy thought to himself "Okay I don't remember when everyone was in such a rush to get to class!" He then walked down the corridor past the only two people around. Troy noticed them as the year above him who were on the baseball team. He heard them distinctly whisper "Isn't that the queer kid from the musical?" Troy sped up and turned left down another corridor not wanting to hear any more talking about himself which was not to his face. He then heard the bell ring and knew he was going to be late. He sprinted and then got through the open door slowing himself down as he crossed the doorway.

He panted heavily as he closed the door. He then turned to see his class in the middle of the room in a large circle with Miss Darbus in the centre. He placed his bag down with everyone else's stuff before joining the circle discreetly. He found a place between Kelsi and a boy he had never spoke to but had seen during the Winter Musical as part of the chorus. He then watched as Miss Darbus turned around quickly and glared at him.

"Mr Bolton, I see you still have not learned that timing means everything in the theatre. You will be the first to join me in detention for thrity minutes after school today at 3:00pm sharp." Miss Darbus announced very sternly. He then was about to open his mouth but decided against it. He then heard Gabriella and Taylor laughing together. But then Miss Darbus did another quick turn "Ladies I guess you both will be joining Mr Bolton in detention as well. 15 minutes for both of you. Shall the carnage continue?" Miss Darbus then looked around the circle. She then announced "I seem to have forgotten the attendance sheet it will take me a moment to retrieve talk amongst yourselves withour causing a ruckus." She then left in a high stride after opening the door.

As soon as everyone heard Miss Darbus' footsteps become faint a outburst of loud chatter erupted. Troy turned to Kelsi and smiled. "Hey Kelsi how was your Christmas break?" Kelsi looked up at him and replied politely, she still was not used to being friends with Troy Bolton, "Um...well it was good I guess I mean I went to Russia with my parents but it was cool. What about you though?" Troy held back a small chuckle as he saw her begin to turn scarlet in a fluster. "It was ok. Just dealing with the whole coming out issue but apart from that it was cool!"

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other. "Detention for laughing, what a crime!" Gabriella said insulted for getting detention for such a minor thing. "I can see it now in all the headlines!" Taylor said laughing as Gabriella dropped the angry face and joined her. Gabriella then looked over at Troy, Taylor looked at her. "You still are crushing on the basketball boy?" Gabriella looked at her and weakly nodded to indicate yes. "Girl there are other guys, I mean what about Zeke? After Sharpay didn't like him and he is a sweet guy." Gabriella smiled and said "Alright I'll think about it.

Sharpay looked over at Taylor and Gabriella in disgust. "She is so pathetic. I mean look at her, still drooling over Troy. I mean she probably turned him!" Sharpay said venting her anger to a nearby Ryan. Ryan replied without thinking it through "Isn't that a little harsh, Sharpay?" He then quickly looked at her and then the floor. She then snapped her fingers at him making his head look up. "Have you got soft?" Sharpay said intimidating him. He shook his head quickly to signal no. "Well you can help me get her back for making Troy feel like a piece of Shit. Oh and we will get that Taylor hag too!" Ryan just smiled weakly still afraid to disagree with her.

Miss Darbus then walked back into the room. "Well it seems I didn't forget the sheet but they simply forgot to print it off. But oh well this term we will be working on love scenes." Miss Darbus announced. She then looked around and saw a variety of facial expressions. "Don't be surprised kiddies. It is not like I am asking you to make love. No I will just be writing you scenes based on characters you will make within your pairs!" Miss Darbus said continuing before noticing more facial reactions from when she said the words "your pairs." "No you will not be picking your own pairs. They will chosen right now by me and me alone. Each scene will involve a kiss which will last roughly 30 seconds. This is to make you grow as actors & actresses!"

Troy looked at Kelsi who gave him a look as if to say "Relax it is no big deal." Or at least something along those lines. Sharpay whispered into Ryan's ear "I don't mind as long as I get Troy that is!" Ryan then gave her a puzzled look and whispered back "Sharpay if your brain can't remember that far back, I will enlighten you once more but Troy is gay." Sharpay just smiled and said "I think I can get him back to our side. I mean those people at your group got you back to the straight side right?" Ryan glared at her and said "But that was my choice, you can't force someone to like you!" She slapped him hard and said "Are you saying I'm ugly?!"

Sharpay seemed to have forgotten Miss Darbus had been n the middle of a speech and then realised she had been alot louder then she had intended. She watched Miss Darbus turn to face her as did the rest of her peers. "Miss Evans we do not shout in my classroom. Now whatever you and Mr Evans are having a spat about you can discuss it in detention for 30 minutes!" Sharpay mouth dropped and Ryan put a hand to his mouth only to stop himself laughing at Sharpay.

"So let me carry on with the love scene pairings before I was rudely interupted." Miss Darbus said as she looked at her clipboard. She then scrolled down the page with one of her fingers and then stopped suddenly and said "Here we are. Ok Gabriella Montez can you please pair up with Jason Cross. Then Talylor McKessie can you please pair with Zeke Baylor. Then I want Sharpay Evans with Chad Danforth. Then Kelsi Nielson with Harold Ripper. Okay it seems I must have miscounted the girls let me double check though!" Miss Darbus then quickly flicked back to the front of her notes. She then began reading through her notes and after several moments said "Nope it just seems for once this class has more boys then girls. Okay then I have no choice but to put Ryan Evans with Troy Bolton!"

After hearing Miss Darbus' last comment the class began reacting in various ways. There were giggle and laughter, whispering and wolf whistles were being conducted all around the circle. Troy just turned a deep shade of crimson while Ryan just looked at the floor making patterns with his feet. Miss Darbus then clapped her hands together loudly and the class fell silent immediately. "Very funny. When theatre first began all the cast were male. So who do you think played the female parts? Grow up, it is just a scene so become mature."

Miss Darbus then turned to Troy and Ryan in sequence. She then asked them to join her in the centre. "Okay sorry you two but I am going to use as my example! And for that you will get minor extra credit." Troy just smiled at Ryan as the red slowly began to leave his cheeks. Ryan smiled back nicely and then looked at Miss Darbus. "Okay boys we will be doing a improvisation which will be similar to your scripts you shall all recieve in a moment. Okay the scenario is; Troy you and Ryan have been seeing each other for a while now. But Ryan is unsure that you love him. He needs more then just words he needs reassurance in the means of a kiss. Just try it please. Now in your own time begin!" Miss Darbus then smiled at the boys and left the center to join the watching circle.

Troy felt his mouth go dry. "What has Miss Darbus done to me?" Troy thought to himself. I_ only recently discovered I was gay and had finally adjusted. Now she wants me to kiss a guy. Not just any guy but Ryan. Not that there is anything wrong with him. I mean he is very good looking. I mean he has a great body, great skin tone. I love his almost emerald eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Oh and not forgetting that nice ass. Wait what the fuck?! Do I like Ryan? I mean I am gay? But Ryan is a friend, or is he?"_

Troy then saw Ryan looking at. Troy nodded signalling he was ready to go. "Stop saying that!" Ryan shouted at him holding his hands to his head. Troy replied quickly and softly "Saying what?" Ryan they turned to face and responded fiercely "That you love me!" Troy then looked at him innocently and replied sweetly "But I do love you!" Ryan then turned away again and began pacing before turnning back to face him. "How do I know? People have said this to me before. How do I know you are not like them and won't break my heart?" Ryan said very realisticly that stunned Troy. Troy then looked in his eyes and replied "You are just gonna have to trust me!" Ryan then snapped back and said "Prove that I can!" Troy then decided this was as good a time as any. He leaned forward and readied himself for the kiss. He felt like he was not getting anywhere nearer. He then gradually saw that Ryan's eyes were alot more beautiful close up.

Ryan was surprised to feel the touch of Troy's lips on his own. He decided to let Troy do all the work and just act. Troy responded by lifting his right hand to Ryan's cheek and cupping it feeling the softness of his cheek. He then kissed Ryan a little more passionately before gradually to his disfortune breaking apart but then lowered his hands into Ryan's as their fingers interwined. Ryan then looked him in his eys and said softly "Ok maybe you do love me!" The two then froze smiling at one another. Then they heard Miss Darbus start the applause but were surprised to hear their classmates also applaud with her.

Miss Darbus walked into the centre and stopped standing next to them. "Now that is true theatre. True emotioni felt and saw. Did anybody else feel that connection between these two?" Muss Darbus asked. She watched as just over half the class raised their hands. Gabriella and Sharpay did not raise their hands and just scowled at Troy Bolton who did not seem to acknowledge them at all. "That is what I want to see tomorrow when you present your first reading of the script. But..." But Miss Darbus was interupted by the loud school bell.

"Ok class your scripts have your names on them and are on the table by the door. Remember class that the auditions for the spring musical are during next period which is your free period so please come along if you have not already signed up!" Miss Darbus then smiled at Troy and Ryan once more and said "Well done boys, you may go!" Troy went to talk to Ryan but he walked straight off collecting his nag and script and left. Troy just frowned and thought he must be a bit weirded out by the kissing so left it at that. Troy then noticed he was the last one again. "I have to stop daydreaming!" Troy said to himself as he left and went for his ten minute break before free period.

_That is the end of Chapter Four. The chemistry has started or at least it has in Troy but who knows what will happen as this story grows. Please review I barely get any reviews :( But thanks to my regular reviewer and please telll me what you would like to see in future chapters! Toodles!_


End file.
